The Neverending Page
i rly lyd dis website i just found it dis one tyme when i was on the intrenets and i fought i wud just say someting on this page ans say helo to evryone on dis website. i hop dat we can be good friends in da future and we all live happily ever after This page never ends. So edit it! Zeyphr: YEEEEIS! (Crystalia blows up) NOT AGAAAAIN! Slash(Aviraptor): Again?! What do you mean again?! You mean you blew up Crystalia before? ANGRY ZEYPH! YOU'RE FIRED! Zeyphr: *Head explodes* EDIT EDIT EDIT Somewhere in the darker corners of Firis... Solaria's Ghost: Out of all teh things I've seen, you are by far the most evilest things I've seen all day. (Camera pans out to show that she's talking to a lost Sparky) OFFER YOUR SOUL TO ME, DARK ONE. Sparky: *Wenk wenk* Solaria: WHAT?! NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE MY SOUL! WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN... Look, just get in here. *Attempts to take Sparky's soul by force* Sparky: *Shows stinger, causing Solaria to stop* *Wenk wenk* Solaria: *Kicks Sparky down a hill* Keep your crummy soul, I didn't want it anyway. Sparky: *Tumbles into Splice's nuts* Splice: NOOOO MY NUTS! Anyone got a ziploc bag and some disenfectant? (Screen pans out to show Splice dropped a can of peanuts) PO PI PO PI PO PI PO PI PO "Feather" Solar System (Moon) Sun (Oxys) Earth V2 (Moon) Firis (Corus) Crystalia (Ekteis) Unknown Ice Planet (Unknown Ice Moon) Shish Splice was too busy doing this. *Does the chicken dance* FAAF ADD MOAR. IM ADDING MOAR. それぞれみんなステキなスペシャル かけがえのないオンリーワン！ Next up: a lost Garfield and Friends episode found by the wonderful Mimitchi33, named "Bedtime's Every Night At Nine"! (audience claps). Did you see that? Oh! And then randall did this amazing backflip. What are you talking about? who's randall? You know, the boy from the three of hearts. the guys who sing "you're the one"? That's right. No way! What's wrong? In the three of hearts, jefferson is the coolest! Yeah, but chaz is the brains of the group. You guys don't even know anything about them. Belinda! What are you talking about? First of all, randall is a vegetarian, jefferson can speak french, and chaz is a crybaby. how do you know so much about them? Because, silly, jefferson is my first cousin. No way! could you get me his autograph? Of course, I can even get him or a giant poster if I want to. Oh, wow! Do you want me to get you one? Really? you would? Sure, no problem. yeah! That would be so cool. You're a real pal. you're the best. Well, hello there! I'm Chuck E. We're gonna sing a song. Hit it, boys! (saxophone starts to play) (singing) Ohhhhh! I'm Chuck E.! I'm Chuck E.! I'm Chuck E. Cheeeeese! Chuck E.! Chuck E.! Good old Chuck E.! I'm a mouse and I've had all of my buddies! Yee-hee! Oh, yeah! Hey! It wouldn't be the same, not saying your name, or seeing your face once in a while. Cause everything I do turns out good because of you, and on top of it all, you make me smile. Cause I like having you around. Wherever I'm gonna be, I want you there beside me, cause I like having you around. I can do anything... As long as you're around. Don't be afraid to try something new, doing something different doesn't hurt. If you do the same things day in and day out, you'll end up like an old stuffed shirt. Because variety is the spice of life, it's good to have a change of pace. When you try a new food, you aren't in the mood, try a little bit, it could be a hit...The blue team starts by honking like geese until the red teams does 30 push-ups or sits in 3 banana creme pies whichever occurs first. Play begins when the 2 captains toss a baked potato in the air. If it lands sour cream down the game is immidiantly cancelled and all players must move to (DA-DUM!) and open (DA-DUM!). The 2nd inning cannot start until everyone puts on a bow tie and the captain of the blue team locates a live hippopotamus. The red team gets 11 points for every vegetable they impersonate while the blue team builds a statue of (DA-DUM!) out of coleslaw and for 6 points dress up like a cupcake and locate the Klopman Diamond and...are you trying to (DA-DUM!) me? The worm, the worm I like the worm, though it may not come naturally, it's so real to see that this worm especially, gets a big kick out of me! Crawl worm! Ranmaaa noo..... BAAAKAAAA Honto ni anta tte Mattaku anta tte Tonikaku anta tte Baka ne, baka baka Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba Doo yuu tsumori na no Dattara nan na no Eh! Uttoshii Baka ne, baka baka Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba Sangatsu mikka wa hinamatsuri Gogatsu itsuka wa kodomo no hi Otoko ka onna ka hakkiri shinasai Suki ka kirai ka hakkiri shinasai Anta ippen shinde koi! Ue kara yonde mo bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba Shita kara yonde mo bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba Urusai no yo anta tte Narenareshii anta tte Nani yo! Haji-shirazu Baka ne, baka baka Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba Sangatsu mikka wa hinamatsuri Akari wo tsukemasho bonbori ni Otoko ka onna ka hakkiri shinasai Suki ka kirai ka hakkiri shinasai Anna hentai o-kotowari! Migi kara yonde mo bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba Hidari kara yonde mo bakabaka bakabakabakabaka bakabakabakaba Yasashii, ii ko ni kon'ya mo narenai kedo Datte PUNK damo!!!! Sangatsu mikka wa hinamatsuri Hachigatsu youka wa Fuji Terebi Otoko ka onna ka hakkiri shinasai Suki ka kirai ka hakkiri shinasai Warukatta wa ne bukiyou de! Yoko kara yonde mo bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba Tate kara yonde mo bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba! (test pattern) Somewhere on Crystalia, Splice is sent to court for no apparent reason, and the jury, judge, and soda dispenser are all copies of his dark variant. There is no baliff and for some reason, Gaia is his lawyer, saying that he took several years of law school in case this happens (wait, how did he see THIS coming?). All the copies intermittently say "guilty" un the middle of their sentences, eventually having Gaia do it out of insanity. Splice is instantly declared guilty (no duh), leading the judge Dark Splice to accidentally/purposely cut Sparky, who was running across his desk, in half (offscreen), causing Splice to react in horror as he watches his faithful pet slashed in half by a miniature axe. Zeyphr intervenes, stating that she can't draw gangsta infinities (those dollar-sign looking graffiti things you see in your textbooks). Splice orders his creator to revive Sparky, but Zeyphr retorts with a lame Star Fox pun ("Can't let you do that, tube-socks."). Dark Splice, in anger, throws the tiny axe at Zeyphr (who dodges it sucessfully), while she gains the achievement "Bloodier than a..." for 50 Chao Points. Fraught means filled, as in filled with danger. I hear it's amazing when the famous purple stuffed worm in Flap-Jaw Space with the tuning fork does a backflipraw blink on Hara-Kiri Rock. I need scissors! 61! Let me tell you something. That thing you just did. It woke up the dead. AND THEY'RE REALLY TICKED OFF! FISSION MAILED *Emit *Continent Then, Dark Splice summons three of Splice's most feared enemies: Slash(Spirit), Corruption, and X-Sharp. Splcie questions the unfairness of this stay of execution, but his dark counterpart retorts saying this isn't "mercy court" and orders the illusions to slaughter the defenseless Final Fragment. Splice is beaten within an inch of his life, being unable to stand, and coughing up vitale. Dark Splcie taunts the little guy, saying he has three options left. Option one is that he drops his Light side entirely and becomes dark, killing off his neutral side. Option two is that Dark forcefully removes the Split Shard, the only thing keeping his soul intact, and causes him to be a lifeless shell. Option three is that Dark Splice kills him. Yah. Splice does not go down easily, and enters Guardian Form, kiling the illusions, but exhausting his remaining energy. He falls to the dirt, barely alive. Dark Splice taunts the Final Fragment again, saying he has no hope. Splice insults the dark creature, making Dark Splice resort to Option Two. He holds him down and begins to draw out the Split Shard. Gaia begins crying, but realizes he has butter. He butters himself, slides out teh bars, stabs the dark entity. He dies. Evferything returns to normal. Rushed ending. Gooby pls. I am Dolan, AH EVIL FURBY! RISE FROM YOUR GRAVE AND RESCUE MY DAUGHTER. EFF THIS ADHSUFJDHJGUFJUDHFJUHSJD Well, it looks like you've not been...scribbled...you... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ...For in the realm of Scribblenauts, it is not so easy to be such a-*Dies* THE WORLD OF SCRIBBLENAUTS IS AN UNUSUAL ONE. BUT I HAVE CONQUERED IT. *Dies* (Notices template) OH I'LL SHOW YOU UNRELIABLE INFORMATION! (Splice chickendances sum moar) In the even darker corners of Firis... Zeyphr: So...we meet again, Rhpyez. (Rhpyez, against the silver fires of the other dimension, draws his talons) EFF THIS IGNORE THE ABOVE. NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE ADVENTURES OF COLE MOTHERFRICKING MCGRATH AND HIS TRUSTY ARCHSIDEKICK... MANTIS MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! -oh also ShadowHunter the awkward Spore creature- Cole: IMMA DO A FLIP! *Kicks Mantis Man into oblivion* ShadowHunter: WHAT HAVE YOU DOOOOOOOOOONE?! PB: WHAT HAVE YOU DOOOOOOOOOOOOONE?! Linkin Park: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT IIIIIIIIIIIVE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE WHEN I PLAY THE MARACAS I GO CHICKY BOOM CHICKY BOOM BOOM (Everybody stares at Linkin Park) Cole: OHAI THAR KUO Kuo: *With that lispy lisp of hers* OHAI THAR COLE (Mantis Man comes back from oblivion and smashes Kuo into oblivion) Mantis Man: HEY COLE THERES A TACO BELL IN OBLIVION Cole: HECKS YEAH (They kick each other into oblivion) And then The Beast fused with Gygas and Clownthulu and ate New Marais the end lol WHAT IS THIS I'VE BEEN WATCHING MY BROTHER PLAY INFAMOUS 2 FOR TOO LONG. AND NOW MY BRAIN IS DRAGGING ACROSS THE EARTH WHY CAN'T IT JUST SNOW?! AND THEN JOE MOTHERFRICKING MUSASHI And his cohort Victor Slamburger Belmont. (Clap clap) THEY BOTH ATTACK HUMANITY SUFFERED MORTAL WOUNDS AND COLLAPSED (Lightning-pattern Tailhorn walks in) Zeyphr: WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! TS: Brony zombies. Zeyphr: ZOMBIES?! *Glare at Raccoon City's burning remains* UMBRELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! D:< Karen The Computer Wife that runs on Windows Vista: OH YOU ALWAYS PULL THAT ONE OUT. YOU'RE NOT A REAL CHAO, YOU'RE JUST A COMPUTER! Zeyphr: I AM NOT A COMPOOTER *Smashes Karen into oblivion* (Cole comes back from oblivion, carrying a black Furby, but then it eats his brans) Zeyphr: YOU ARE MY IMMORTAL SLAVE NAO, FURBEH! I SHALL NAME YOU DARKFLUFF! Darkfluff: ? Zeyphr: NOW GET ME A BEAN BURRITO. *Kicks Darkfluff into oblivion* To Travis. ...Which is disgusting. -3- Your father is a maniac. He slaughtered Luanne. WHAAaAaAaAT?! *Aheheheheehm* ...Hank Hill is in love with my feet. :3 ... CALL 911 NOW! D: Category:Random Works! Category:Edits Category:Gravity Falls Category:Gravity Faaf Category:Some other 5th thing... so... yeah. Category:Youtube Poop Category:Some other 7th thing. Category:Youtube Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield again Category:U.S. Acres Category:Orson's Farm Category:PRE HELP ME! Category:ME HELP PRE Category:FURBIES ARE EVIL Category:Infamous 2 Category:Resident Evil Category:President Evil Category:trololo Category:Castlevania: Curse Of Darkness In My Pants